Guy's Day Out
The 9th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Audrey's Karma Synopsis Hugh, Tomas, Jimmy, Eric, Alan, and Brett have a guy's day out, but Hugh's sisters want to join in. Transcript On a Friday afternoon after school, Hugh and his friends were walking out of the school. Hugh: That was really the best day ever! Tomas: Right? Jimmy: I'll kinda miss this place when we graduate. Eric: And all of you. Alan: Right? I hope we'll still keep in touch. Brett: Yeah! Lets! Hugh: This gives me an idea. Tomas: What? Hugh: Let's have one last guy's day out before we graduate high school. Jimmy: When should we do it? Hugh: Tomorrow morning! It'll be awesome. We meet up at the diner for brunch, go to the history museum, and finally, go see the Big Ben again before we go home. Alan: That's brilliant! Hugh: I thought so! After a while, Hugh got home. All of Hugh's sisters arrived. Alana: Hugh, you need to help me with my science presentation. Amanda: He was supposed to help me think of a new painting I should display at the art show tomorrow! Angela: Well, Hugh was supposed to teach me how to play Quidditch. I don't know what that sport is, but I heard it's new. Abby: Hugh was supposed to participate in my mock funeral. The other sisters stared at Abby. Abby: What? Anna: Well, Hugh was supposed to take me LARPing. Alison: And he was supposed to make me a new joke book. Ashley: AND take me, Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen to the zoo. Audrey: And participate in a brother/sister beauty pageant with me! Amber: And take me to the Katy Perry concert! She's touring and the latest stop is in London! Alicia: And you were supposed to help me study so I can finally GET OUT of kindergarten! Hugh was exhausted. Hugh: Will you guys be quiet? Tomorrow, I'm going out on a guy's outing with my friends, and I can't do any of your trivial activities! All his sisters frowned. Hugh: And besides, if I WAS free, I'd STILL not want to help you. Anna: Can we come with you on your outing? Hugh: No. None of you can. It's just for me, Tomas, Jimmy, Eric, Alan, and Brett. Audrey: Oh COME ON! You ALWAYS hang out with those losers! Hugh: They're NOT losers. And no I don't. It's going to be our last ultimate hang before graduation! Alana: But you don't even graduate until June. It's October. Hugh: I know. But- Alicia: Let's just leave him be. He clearly wants space. All the sisters left. Hugh: Finally! He switched on the TV and turned on the new episode of Girl Meets World. The next morning, Hugh was all ready to see his friends. He arrived at the diner. His friends were there. Hugh: What's up guys? Tomas: Not much. What are we all going to have for brunch? I'm having waffles. Hugh: The eggs benedict, of course. Alan: Ham and tater tots. Eric: The hash brown casserole. Jimmy: A smoothie. I...am not really that hungry. Brett: Well, I'm having the donut hamburger. I'm STARVING! As Hugh and his friends were waiting for the meal, his sisters came in and sat in the booth next to them. Hugh noticed this. Hugh: What are you doing here? Alana: Well, WE came to enjoy a nice brunch with our brother. Hugh: Please leave. All of you. Amanda: Never! We should spend time as a family more often! Amber: Yeah. You’re going away to college soon and we’ll miss spending time with you. Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: You never cared about this before. Why now? Why now on my guy’s day out? Alicia: Okay. We didn’t before… Ashley: But we do now! Audrey: Yeah. I hate to say it, but I’ll miss you. Hugh face palmed. Hugh: If this is about me not wanting to do your lame activities, then nice try. I’m hanging out with my friends today. Abby turned to the rest of the sisters. Abby: Sigh. I knew he was going to say that. Anna: I guess the thing to do is leave you be. Hugh: THANK you! His sisters left. Hugh: I don’t believe them at all. Alan: Well, you know what will take your mind off of them? Hugh: What? Alan: A day out with the guys! Hugh: Now you’re talkin’! After they had their meal, the boys went to the history museum and then saw the Big Ben. Finally the day came to a close and Hugh and his friends were heading home. Hugh: I had fun. Thankfully, my sisters got the hint. Tomas: Yeah! I’ll miss you most of all when we all head to different colleges. Alan: You said it! Hugh went into his house relieved. His sisters came up to him. Hugh sighed. Hugh: What is it? Alison: We just wanted to say… Alicia: Sorry for trying to get in between your time with your friends. Anna: And would now be the time we could do something together? Hugh: Yes. I actually have a fun movie we all could watch… Has anyone ever heard of the Breakfast Club? His sisters were intrigued and nodded. Hugh: Perfect! Let’s watch that together right now. After a while, they all were watching the movie. Hugh: This was a good day. He and his sisters all hugged. Category:Episodes